like woah
by alexzjohnsonfan23
Summary: yes another YYH story. this time it's me naturally josh, Marcelo, Zach, my teacher Mr. Well and a visit from my dog odys
1. we're here

"Woah", Marcelo breathed. Zach nodded. It looked really familiar.

And something told me if I didn't figure out where I was, Jade, in all her overly hyper anime fan girl-ness, would kick my ass.

"Where are we?", Josh asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we're gonna find out.", Mr. Wells said. My great dane Odys, the cutest thing ever, groaned and sat down, pulling me with him.

"Hey! Odys. No. Don't do that.", I scolded. He put his ears back, making me feel guilty. I hated it when he did that.

"How did your dog get here?", Zach asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't want him here. He could get hurt. Besides, his dinners almost ready. And he's hungry.", I replied from my spot on the ground. His ears picked up.

"You could always feed him Marcelo.", Mr. Wells suggested.

"Hey!", Marcelo yelled. I burst out in a fit of muffled giggles. Marcelo glared at me. Josh looked astounded.

"You NEVER giggle.", he whispered, which just made my laugh a few times before I calmed down. Then someone came in.

"Oh fuck.", I muttered. Mr. Wells gave me a look.

"What? Who's the toddler?", Marcelo asked. I gave him a look.

"Koemna.", I told him. He gave me a odd look. Koemna looked at me.

"How do you know me?", he asked.

"It's a really long story.", I answered, shaking my head. "I'll explain later."

"Ok then. Would you like to send your dog home?", he asked, looking at Odys. I nodded. And portal opened up.

"Up Odys.", I called. I walked him to the portal and he walked threw. "Bye, Odys!", I called. He barked and the portal closed.

"He talks.", Mr. Wells said. I grinned.

"I taught him that.", I replied. I walked back and sat on the floor. Josh and Zach sat down. Marcelo sat down a few feet away (*cough* far away *cough*). Mr. Wells leaned against the wall. Koemna called some one.

.'s POV.:.

Sarah had gotten a blank look on her face. Her attention was focus on something we couldn't see. Then a strange feeling came over me. I put my hand over Sarah's. I just felt like I wanted to protect her. NEEDED to protect her. She closed her eyes for a moment or two, then opened them, awareness took over her features.

.'s POV.:.

"Anyone else feel like someone's coming?", Marcelo asked. All of the guys nodded.

"Try four someone's", I corrected. They all looked at me. I sighed. I think I just had a vision.

"Guys come in.", Koemna he told them. We all looked up and saw the team. I coughed. Ok. How hard did that foot ball hit me in the head?

"Guys. Meet the Reikai Tentai. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. But I'm sure Sarah already told you that.", Koemna said. I groaned.

"Binky breath, lets NOT make a bigger deal out of this than it already is.", I told him. He glared at me. Yusuke laughed. Josh shook his head.

"Geez, Sar.", he chuckled.. I broke out in a grin. Mr. Wells ignored his students.

"So what's up? Why are we here?", he asked. That got my attention. Koemna explained what was going on.

"Ok. I've explained. Now, Sarah, why don't you tell us how you know all of this.", Koemna told me. I explained everything from the show to the pictures, the fan fictions (leaving out the fact that in many of them Hiei and Kurama are together.) To the goggle results. Of course I left out the part that I was married to Kurama and Jade to Hiei.

"So that's how I know.", I concluded.

"Geez girls are crazy.", Marcelo said.

"No. There is normal, weird, crazy, insane, hopeless, then there are fan girls.", I corrected.

Marcelo looked at me. I could see the huge question mark hanging above his head. I shook my head.

"I have to see this fan fiction stuff.", Yusuke said.

"No. I have read a lot of these things and they ain't for you.", I told them.

"Why can you read it then?"

"Reasons:

1. I'm a writer

2. I'm a girl so I have a appreciation for this stuff

and 3. I wouldn't try and kill everyone when I read something less than...um...favorable."

"Is it really that bad?", Kurama asked. I nodded.

"That's not fair!", Yusuke pouted.

"As long as I'm alive and/ or un injured, I really don't give a flying fuck.", I told him. Josh, Marcelo, and Zach laughed. Mr. Wells rolled his eyes.


	2. impressions and fan girls

The guys took us to a house.

It was HUGE!!!!

We went inside and they took us upstairs. Kurama took me to my room. I smiled and thanked him. He left and I went in.

My room had hot pink paint with black splats of paint everywhere. The bed was huge and had black metal posts and a black canopy. The blanket was hot pink and had black skulls and black broken hearts on it the pillows were all pink and black. I had a black desk, a black stereo, a black book shelf, a white lap top, and a huge balcony. I also had my own bathroom! It was black glass! Cool! It also had black, pink, red, and white candles. I smiled and sat in the room. I was in my PJs. I sighed. I can't BELIEVE Kurama saw me like this.

Oh well.

It was now 7. I changed into a black spaghetti strap shirt, black and pink skirt that ended a inch and a half above my knee, and black boot that ended a few inches below my knee cap. They had hard heels and a buckle on each side of the boot. I had dyed my hair black so I straightened it and spray dyed my bangs hot pink. I put on black mascara, pink blush, and pink lip gloss. I set fire to my eye liner and there was a knock on the door.

"Damn.", I said. I went to the door and opened it.

"Sarah, doesn't that burn?", Zach asked. I shrugged.

"It cools quickly. Come in.", I told him and he followed me to the bathroom. I blew out the fire and worked on my eye liner. "So what brings you in here?", I asked. Zach shrugged.

"Everyone else is asleep."

"Nice."

"Yeah", he grinned. I laughed and finished my make up. I put in my pink dangling earrings in my first piercings. Silver hearts in the second. I re did my lip gloss and turned.

"What do you think?", I asked. Zach grinned.

"Wow. Why don't you dress like this at school?", he asked.

"Because the school would throw a fit.", I told him, rolling my eyes.

"True."

"Lets go.", I said and we left. We went down stairs. Josh was up, his hair all mess from bed. He looked at him, eyes wide.

"Wow. Why don't you dress like this at school?", he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Cause the school would have a fit.", Zach said for me. I smiled at him. Josh glared at Zach and they got into a verbal fight. I walked to the kitchen and saw the gang there. All hair was tussled from sleep.

"Hello, guys.", I said and got a bagel from the counter.

"Woah.", I heard Yusuke mutter.

"That's the third one today.", I said.

"Prepare to get a lot more.", Kuwabara said.

"Huh?"

"We're going to school."

"Do I have to. It's kind of the week end in my world."

"Yes you have to go.", Kurama said with finality. I groaned. Marcelo popped in.

"Woah."

"Marcelo..."

"What?"

"Groan. You boys are losers.", I told him and walked out. I sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?", Zach asked.

"We have to go to school.", I muttered.

"Damn it!", Josh said. Zach groaned.

"I hate school back home. Do I really have to go here?", Zach groaned. I sighed,

"Guess so." And Marcelo sat with us. He was grumpy.

"Does this mean I have to get changed?!", I yelled into the next room.

"No!", Yusuke said. I sighed. Well, at least I didn't have to change again. After a while they said we had to go. Zach and Marcelo were going with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I was with Josh and Kurama.


	3. fangirls che morons

Hello everyone!

Ok first things first: flames makers.

Fuck these losers

You idiots don't even have the balls to show who the fuck you are.

If you don't like it, don't read it. And TWILIGHT? This isn't even a fucking twilight story!!!

Morons

Ok now that these assholes are out of the way, lets get started!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own

ScHoOl

We walked down the hall. All of Kurama's fan girls we're glaring at me. I smirked and Kurama sweat dropped. Josh went to his class long ago. I was alone with Kurama. And, clearly, his fan girls didn't like it. I went to the class I was in and the guys all looked at me. I was the only girl in the class. It was a advanced class. I sat down and smiled.

HaLf WaY tHrEw ThE dAy/ LuNcH tImE

I walked down the hall with Josh. We told each other about our day so far. We were really good friends. We walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey, man.", Josh said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Suichi.", I told him. He smiled at us.

"Hello, you two.", he said. I smiled and sat with him, Josh on my other side. Then some blonde girl with purple eyes came over, sneered at me, then asked Kurama,

"Suichi? Would you like to come over to our table and talk?", she asked. She was such a ho. Josh rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch.

"Some girls are so desperate.", he said. I laughed.

"True.", I agreed. The girl gave me a glare.

"I want to see YOU after school.", she said, and walked away. I rolled my eyes, then laughed once.

"Bitch thinks she can take ME on? I'll kick her ass.", I said. Kurama smiled sweatdropped.

"Are you sure that what she meant?", he asked.

"Duh!", I told him. He gave me a questionable look.

"When I girl asks a guy to meet her after school, it means she wants to hook up. But when she says something like that to another girl, especially in that tone, she wants a fight.", Josh explained.

"And that's exactly what that ho is getting.", I finished.

"Basically.", Josh said, rolling his eyes. I grinned. Kurama shook his head.

"She can't do that.", Kurama said, disapprovingly.

"She can. And she will. She fucked with the wrong girl."

"Can I watch. I heard your strong but I want to see it for my self."

"Sure. Zach and Marcelo already know. I lifted Maze up while he was in his desk in math class the other day."

"No shit?"

"Hope."

"Wow.", Josh told me. I grinned. The bell rang and we went to our other classes.

EnD oF dAy

I walked to the back on the school. I was pretty sure the guys were watching on Koemna's computer/ TV thingy. I sighed mentally. I saw the girl. She was in a tank and sweat pants. I was still in my clothes I wore to school. She sneered.

"Late!", she said.

"Yes. And your a stupid, vertically challenged whore that thinks she can win Suichi by fighting me.", I retaliated. She yelled and ran at me. I ducked and kicked her in the back of the head. Now the only thing she was kissing was the ground. She came at me many times. She missed all of those times. I sighed. "This is getting boring.", I muttered and grabbed her by the hair and threw her down.

"Ow! You bitch that hurt!", she yelled.

"Che. Weakling.", I said and she got up. I just pushed her back down and left. A little while after she was out of sight, a portal opened up.


	4. broken noses and introductions

I came home to a bunch of cheering guys.

"That was awesome, Sarah!", Zach told me. I grinned. Josh smiled at me.

"And you say you aren't good at sports.", Marcelo says. I smiled.

"I'm not. I didn't do anything. I kicked her, then I pushed her. Then I walked away. So easy. Even Maze could figure it out.", I joked. Marcelo, Josh, Zach, Mr. Wells, and I laughed so hard that we fell on the couch. The gang really didn't get it.. After we calmed down, we ate dinner and I went upstairs. I yawned and sat on my bed with a book. About halfway threw it, I fell asleep.

Josh's POV

I watched Zach and Marcelo argue about something for a few moments. Nothing really important or anything.

I just wanted to see who would beat up who first.

My money is on Zach.

After a while more, I got up and went to Sarah's room. I knocked. No answer.

"Sarah?", I called, then wondered in. I smiled. She looked so cute.

Her brown curls fanned out, covering the pillow. Her make-up ran a little. Her clothes bunched up. She had her arms wrapped around the new book she was reading.

Figures.

I went in and moved the blankets aside, putting Sarah in. She smiled a bit and I left. I sat down on the couch.

"Where's Sarah?", Mr. Wells asked.

"Asleep. Long day I guess.", I told him and he nodded. Then Marcelo came in with bleeding nose.

"Zach hit you, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Knew it.", I grinned. Marcelo set off to get something for his nose.

2 Hours Later

I went upstairs to get Sarah. I knocked and then entered. She was still asleep, her curls bunched up over her face. I went over and shook her lightly.

"Sarah?", I asked.

"Hmm?", she asked, dreamily. I smiled.

"You have to get up. The team wants us to meet a few people.", I told her. She opened her baby blue eyes.

"Kay. Now get out. I'm sure I look a mess.", she said and I smiled and left.

Sarah's POV

I yawned and got up. I walked into the bathroom. I was right.

I looked bloody horrid.

I cleaned up my make up and re-did my hair. I fixed my clothes and went downstairs.

"You called?", I asked. Then I saw Marcelo. I laughed. "Zach hit you?", I asked.

"Yeah.", he groaned. I smiled and hopped down the first step. We gathered Mr. Wells and sat him down with us. The gang came in and smiled at us.

"Guy we want you to meet a few people. This is Keiko, Yukina, and Boton."

"Hello everyone.", Boton told us. The guys waved and Josh and Zach started fighting for the remote. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, girls. I'm Sarah. That's Marcelo, Josh, Zach, and Mr. Collin Wells.", I explained, smiling.

"Nice to meet you.", Keiko smiled. Yukina and Boton nodded. Then they left to let me talk with my friends. Marcelo and Josh fought for a while, but after punching Marcelo in the nose, Josh got the remote.

"Josh.", I whined. "He already broke it. Do ya have to make it worse?"

"Yup.", he told me, flipping threw channels. I rolled my eyes and sat Marcelo back on the couch.

"It never fixed fight anyway.", Marcelo said.

"Now that's not right. Ok I'll fix it."

"Do you know how?"

"Sure. Just pop it back in. Then it'll heal right."

Ok...", Marcelo stated.

"Alright. I need you to take a deep breath and close you eyes.", I instructed. He did as I told him.

"Kay. On the count of three. One...two....three!", I counted and snapped his nose into place.

"Fuck!", he moaned in pain. I gave him a napkin.

"Better than it healing side ways. Besides, it ain't so bad."

"Have you ever broken a nose?", Marcelo glared at me.

"No but I've had a near death experience.", I proclaimed.

Silence.

"But you never broken anything?", Zach asked me.

"That's what Justine said. But no, I have never broken anything. But I did have two surgeries when I was four to get organs removed.", I clarified.

"Ew.", they all exclaimed.

"Just my appendix and my adenoids.", I explained.

"Nice.", Josh told me.

"Yup!", I laughed. The guys just shook their heads.

"Geez Sarah.", they all said. Mr. Wells just ignored us the whole time.


End file.
